1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabrication a display substrate and a liquid crystal display, wherein the fabrication process is simple, reliable and economical.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to accommodate the demands for multi-domain alignment, transflective type alignment or high pretilt angle alignment, the liquid crystal alignment effects having different pretilt angles in the different regions is continuous studied by researchers in the field of liquid crystal display. A typical approach to alter the pretilt angle of the alignment surface is irradiated by the UV light, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,374 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,265; or the application of rubbing orientation to form the vertical-horizontal alignment intersection region, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,420 B2. Other approaches include the fabrication of groove-like structures on a surface using photolithograph and etching techniques, followed by injecting different polyimide (PI) materials into groove-like structures to form a different alignment effect, as disclosed in US Patent Publication 2007/0154657 A1, or using a mixture of polyimide materials to generate the similar effect as disclosed in US Patent Publication 2005/0260334. However, these methods are usually time consuming, and the processes are difficult to control.